


(i just wanna) slow dance with you

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Mike asks Will to dance.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	(i just wanna) slow dance with you

“Dance with me,” Mike says from her place on Will’s floor. 

Will turns from his campaign and looks down at her upside down face. “What?”

Mike scrambles to her feet and offers him her hand. “Dance with me.”

Will cocks his head and listens to the lute music from the cassette player. “You know how bad we are at dancing.” 

Mike pulls him off the bed. “That’s half the fun. Come on!” She lays her hands on his shoulders. 

Will smiles and grabs her waist. “Of course, my heroic sword maiden,” he says, voice artificially deep.

“Yours?” Mike says, “Always.”


End file.
